


The Night Before Christmas

by undapperthought



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a parody of the classic by the same title. <br/>I own neither the original story, nor anything Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas

“Twas the night before Christmas, in my room of the house,

I felt such a stirring no shower could douse.

My parents were gone, and I had not a care, 

Just wishes that my sweet Kurt could be there. 

Alone, I was nestled all snug in my bed,

Dreaming I was down on my knees and giving him head.

Some lube at my side, and hand on my lap, 

I'd just settled down for a much needed fap.

I thought of my boyfriend and my dick grew fatter,

Him tied to the bed, or me, it didn't matter. 

By then I was aching and so hard it hurt,

I tore open my boxers and threw off my shirt.

Thinking of skin, fair as new-fallen snow, 

I was torn from my pleasure when I heard a horn blow.

I peeked out my window as fast as I could, 

And parked in my driveway, a Navigator stood.

With a sexy male driver, so lively and quick,

I knew by his costume he was up to some trick. 

There perched on his head, a red hat trimmed in white,

Then at the door, was my Kurt, a much welcome sight.

I pulled him in quickly, not a moment to waste,

His lips looked delicious, I had to have a taste.

He seemed just as eager, me pressed against the wall, 

He groped my ass, and I led him down the hall. 

Through the door of my room we both flew in a flash, 

For the softness of the bed we both made a dash.

Ripping off our clothing, to the floor it flew,

Both growing hard with what we were about to do.

Kissing me rough he pushed me back on the bed

Both knowing not one word needed to be said.

His lips curled in a smile as he looked around, 

Next I knew, to the headboard my arms had been bound.

With my old Dalton tie, so that I couldn't touch,

Fingers on skin all at once not enough and too much.

He kissed down my chest and I flung my head back, 

As he then drove me crazy with his tongue on my sack.

His eyes – how they sparkled, lust darkened and merry,

His cheeks were sucked hollow, his mouth colored cherry. 

Then it was my cock he proceeded to blow, 

Exactly what I needed he just seemed to know.

The heat of his mouth on my hard length was nice,

And his lips they encircled the head like a vice.

Sweat on his brow and heat rising in my belly,

The only sound clicks from the cap of the jelly.

My body did writhe, in no control of myself,

Fully at the mercy of this spry winter elf.

A flick of his wrist and a twist 'neath the head,

Groaning in pleasure the deeper my cock fed.

He spoke not a word, as I watched him work,

Now stroking my member, with a tug and a jerk.

Kurt pressed his lubed fingers inside of my hole,

I gave him a nod, and he lapped at my pole.

He then crooked those fingers and hit the right spot,

Making my back arch as my body flushed hot.

And I heard him exclaim, as I striped myself white,

“Merry Christmas, my dear, 'cause I'm here for the night.”


End file.
